


Connection

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

They'd known each other since they were kids and though her personality had softened, Mirajane still felt the spark of passion whenever she saw Erza. Sometimes Mirajane wanted to slam Erza against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. Usually, she distracted herself by picking up empty mugs off the tables.

Not today though. Mirajane marched to where Erza was sitting and sat across from her. She smiled at Erza, happy to feel the spark of connection when Erza met her gaze. "Mira?"

"Erza, I bet I'm a better kisser than you."

Mira immediately found herself kissed senseless by Erza.


End file.
